2019 Baja 1000
The 2019 Baja 1000 is the unseeded event of the 2019 SKUSA Supernationals, scheduled to be held November 22–23, 2019, with the tournament scheduled from November 17–21, 2019. The event will be held in Baja California Peninsula. Alexander Rossi was the defending champion, and successfully defended his title, defeating Aurorus by 57.78 seconds in the final. With Rossi's win, it was the biggest deficit in a motorsport final since the 2019 Sebring Open, where Jirayu La-ongmanee defeated Rossi's teammate Pee Saderd. This was also the final tournament for Sébastien Bourdais representing Bosnia and Herzegovina. After he remained in the United States moving to IMSA, he represents France again, but still remains playing the IndyCar Tour. Schedule All times Pacific Time (UTC-8) SATURDAY, October 26 *8am Pre-Running Opens for the 2019 52nd SCORE Baja 1000-Course will be open beginning today EXCEPT for the 39.10 section between Start/Finish and Ojos. BE COURTEOUS to local traffic at ALL Times and obey all traffic laws! Racer Brief and GPS files available 6pm on October 24th. WEDNESDAY, October 30 *8pm: DEADLINE TO ENTER 52nd SCORE Baja 1000 to be listed in the 52nd SCORE Baja 1000 race program and SCORE Journal. Online registration continues thru November 11 at 8pm. MONDAY, November 11 *8pm DEADLINE to register on-line, and pay entry fees. Teams who participated in the Lucerna SCORE Baja 400 with registration completed and fees paid will be given their start position based on the SCORE Baja 400 results. Failure to register by this date and time and have fees paid in full cancels your Lucerna SCORE Baja 400 start position. All other teams who complete an online registration with fees paid in full will be entered in the start position draw. (See 2019 SCORE in-Class Starting Order Policy for detailed draw information) Draw results will post 5pm Friday, November 15th. After close of online registration November 11 that 8 pm, all registrations must be done in person at SCORE registration site in Ensenada. WEDNESDAY, November 13 *6-7:30pm Draw for Start Positions Not Determined by Lucerna SCORE Baja 400 results–Racers Welcome–Drawing at SCORE Ensenada Office–Draw results post 5pm Friday, Nov. 15th. MONDAY, November 18 *9am-5pm Chassis Inspections–By appointment–Contact Tech@Score-International.com TUESDAY, November 19 *8am Outbound section from Start to Rm 39.10 opens today for pre-running–No Inbound Allowed *9am-5pm Chassis Inspections-Playa Hermosa Beach 1.1 miles (1.8 km) south of Riviera del Pacifico CC *9am-5pm Pre-Tech Inspection/StellaEVOBracket Checks& Installations-Playa Hermosa Beach *1pm-5pm Media Registration-Red Room in Riviera del Pacifico Cultural Center *2pm-8pm Racer Registration-RedRoom in Riviera del Pacifico Cultural Center WEDNESDAY, November 20 *►► THE CLASSES LISTED BELOW ARE REQUIRED TO COMPLETE THE FOLLOWING TODAY: On-site Registration/Sign Waivers/Receive Race Day Bands ● Racer Interviews ● Transponder Checks ● Contingency● Tech Inspection ● Stella III EVO Installations *All Moto Classes *Class 7&7F& 7SX *Jeepspeed Classes *Class 3000 *All Quad Classes *Class 8 *Heavy Metal *Vintage ’82 & Earlier *All UTV Classes *Class 1400& 2000 *Pro Truck *Vintage ’83-‘92 *Class 3 *Class 1500 *Stock Full All classes including motos, quads and UTVs are required to travel the entire Tech/Contingency route and be available for event interviews. Transponder check must be complete before entering tech area. ►►SCORE recommends all moto/quad classes arrive early to avoid possible long lines and delays. ➔FOUR WHEEL CLASSES SCHEDULED FOR THURSDAY CONTINGENCY/TECH–Save time on Thursday by completing your on-site Registration on Tuesday or Wednesday, Nov. 19 and 20. *8am-4pm Racer Registration (No walk-in entries accepted after 3pm)-Red Room, Riviera del Pacifico *9am-5pm Media Registration-Red Room, Riviera del Pacifico Cultural Center *9am-5pm Contingency Row-All above classes, including Motos, Quads and UTVs *9am-6pm Tech Inspection / Transponder Checks / Stella Tracking Device Installation for above Classes-End of Contingency Row-''NO Chassis Inspections on Tech Day or Race Day!...'' *7pm Mandatory Racer Meeting–All Classes-Torre Lucerna Hotel Ensenada THURSDAY, November 21 ►►ALL 4-Wheel CLASSES NOT SCHEDULED FOR WEDNESDAY MUST COMPLETE THE FOLLOWING TODAY: On-site Registration/Sign Waivers/Receive Race Day Bands ● RacerInterviews ● Transponder Checks ● Contingency ● Tech Inspection ● Stella III EVO Installations► If your Driver of Record took advantage of on-site Registration on Tuesday or Wednesday, you may go directly to the beginning of the Tech/Contingency line. *8am-4pm Racer Registration'' (NO WALK-IN ENTRIES AFTER 3pm)''-''Red Room in Riviera del Pacifico Cultural Center (adjacent to S/F)'' *9am-5pm Media Registration-Red Room in Riviera del Pacifico Cultural Center *9am-5pm Contingency Row-Boulevard Costero, Next to Riviera del Pacifico Cultural Center *9am-6pm Technical Inspection/Transponder Checks/Stella Tracking Device Installation-End of Contingency Row NO Chassis Inspections on Tech Days Or Race Day! *11:30am SCORE Media Conference-Torre Lucerna Hotel Ensenada *6pm Mandatory Aircraft Pilot Meeting-Torre Lucerna Hotel Ensenada *6pm-12am Monster Energy SCORE Papas & Beer Street Party-Avenida Ruiz Everyone WELCOME! FRIDAY,November22 *Civil Dawn 5:54am - Sunrise 6:21am - Sunset 4:43pm - End Twilight - 5:10pm *2:30am Opening of BFG Tires/Baja California Secretary of Tourism/SCORE Media Center. Room will stay open until end of SCORE Baja 1000-Red Room in Riviera del Pacifico Cultural Center *'Race Distance: Approx. 800.5miles (1288.28km)●Race Time: 34 Hours' *2:15am STAGING BEGINS-All Pro Motos, Pro Quads, Sportsman Moto and Quads Stage on Lazaro Cardenas in front of Convention Centerwest of Start Line *3:00am RACE START-Pro Moto, Pro Quads,Sportsman Quads,Sportsman Moto, *''TIMEGAP–Approx.6-1/2hourgap between the last Moto/Quadstartand first SCORE Trophy Truck'' *9:00am Hoisting of the Monumental Mexican Flag-Ventana al Mar Plaza *9:45am Honor Guard and Salute to Flag Ceremony-Start/Finish area in front of Riviera del Pacifico Cultural Center *9:15am STAGING BEGINS–All 4-Wheel Classes-Stage on Lazaro Cardenas west of Start Line *10:30am RACE START–All 4-Wheel Classes–Refer to the Racer Brief for Start Order *9pm Begin Posting of Unofficial Finishers-BFG Tires/Baja California Secretary of Tourism/SCORE *Media Center will be Open until race ends-Red Room in Riviera del Pacifico Cultural Center SUNDAY, November 24 *5:00am Posting of 52nd SCORE Baja 1000 results at SCORE Ensenada Office and online. *6:00-8:30am Race teams must submit results inquiries at SCORE Ensenada Office or contact SCORE Race Director. *7:00-10am BFG Tires/Baja California Secretary of Tourism/SCORE Media Center Open *9:00am Posting of SCORE Baja 1000 Race Results-Red Room in Riviera del Pacifico Cultural Center *10:00am Awards Celebration-Torre Lucerna Hotel Ensenada Withdrawals * Tony Kanaan → replaced by David Malukas * Matheus Leist → replaced by Ryan Norman * Zach Veach → replaced by Alek Skarlatos Seeds Dragonite (Semifinals) Gilles Marini (Second round) Alexander Rossi (Champion) Aurorus (Final) Wario (Quarterfinals) Felix Rosenqvist (Second round) Colton Herta (Semifinals) Beedrill (First round) Draw Finals Dragonite | RD1-score1-1=+0.35 | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2= 'Aurorus | RD1-score2-1='W | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3=3 | RD1-team3= 'Alexander Rossi | RD1-score3-1='W | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4= Colton Herta | RD1-score4-1=+0.01 | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1=4 | RD2-team1= Aurorus | RD2-score1-1=+57.78 | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2=3 | RD2-team2= 'Alexander Rossi | RD2-score2-1='W | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= }} Top Half 'Dragonite | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-team02= Sobble | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Venusaur | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='7 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= R VeeKay | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3=5 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= R Norman | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2=2 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'O Askew | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=WC | RD1-team07= JR Hildebrand | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3=3 | RD1-seed08=5 | RD1-team08= 'Wario | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=8 | RD1-team09= Beedrill | RD1-score09-1=2 | RD1-score09-2=1 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'Leavanny | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Snorunt | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=5 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= T Sato | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score12-2='7 | RD1-score12-3=4 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= S Pigot | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'C Kimball | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=WC | RD1-team15= Scorbunny | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=0 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16= 'Aurorus | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'Dragonite | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3='7 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Venusaur | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=5 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= O Askew | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=1 | RD2-score03-3=2 | RD2-seed04=5 | RD2-team04= 'Wario | RD2-score04-1=2 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Leavanny | RD2-score05-1=5 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Snorunt | RD2-score06-1='7 | RD2-score06-2='7 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= C Kimball | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08= 'Aurorus | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'Dragonite | RD3-score01-1=2 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02=5 | RD3-team02= Wario | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-3=1 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Snorunt | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score03-3=2 | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-team04= 'Aurorus | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= Dragonite | RD4-score01-1=+0.35 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02= 'Aurorus | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom Half 'A Rossi | RD1-score01-1='7 | RD1-score01-2=3 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= M Andretti | RD1-score02-1=5 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= E Jones | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2=5 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Kommo-o | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='7 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'A Skarlatos | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= D Malukas | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= M Ericsson | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2='7 | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-seed08=6 | RD1-team08= 'F Rosenqvist | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=5 | RD1-score08-3='7 | RD1-seed09=7 | RD1-team09= 'C Herta | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= S Ferrucci | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Fennekin | RD1-score11-1='7 | RD1-score11-2=5 | RD1-score11-3=5 | RD1-seed12=WC | RD1-team12= 'Grookey | RD1-score12-1=5 | RD1-score12-2='7 | RD1-score12-3='7 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= S Bourdais | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3=2 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'J Harvey | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=3 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= E Carpenter | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'G Marini | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team01= 'A Rossi | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Kommo-o | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'A Skarlatos | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=6 | RD2-team04= F Rosenqvist | RD2-score04-1='7 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3=2 | RD2-seed05=7 | RD2-team05= 'C Herta | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-team06= Grookey | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2=0 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'J Harvey | RD2-score07-1=0 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3='6 | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= G Marini | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score08-3=4 | RD3-seed01=3 | RD3-team01= 'A Rossi | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= A Skarlatos | RD3-score02-1=0 | RD3-score02-2=0 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=7 | RD3-team03= 'C Herta | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3='6 | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= J Harvey | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=2 | RD3-score04-3=1 | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01= 'A Rossi | RD4-score01-1='W | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=7 | RD4-team02= C Herta | RD4-score02-1=+0.01 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} References Category:2019 in motorsport Category:2019 in Mexico Category:2019 in tennis